


Theodore Nott and the Muggle Conspiracy | A Series 1 Short Story

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwarts TARDIS - The Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Hermione and Theo are friends, Jack and the Doctor are still in contact, M/M, Not Beta'd, OCs are included, Takes place in 2001 so there is a different Torchwood team, This will eventually play a role in the main series, Typical Jack, flirty Jack, or reread, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Theodore Nott investigates recent activity by Torchwood, Jack asks the Doctor to take care of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stuff:  
> ==========  
> \- This series isn't and never will be Cursed Child compliant or compliant to anything beyond NuWho Series 1.  
> \- As a result, Theodore Nott is not a possible Death Eater, and after the war he cultivated a friendship with Hermione.  
> \- This takes place after Two Streams, though there will be no spoilers.

Theodore Nott sighed as he ran through the paperwork he’d been given. There had yet again been another incident with Muggles and their technology interfering with magic.

 

He analyzed the paperwork Cho had given him.

 

“Torchwood?” Theodore said out loud. He needed to analyze this.

 

He took the file and read through it. “Cardiff… Floo/Apparition point is Millennium Centre… Torchwood entrance hidden. Okay. Now for the actual misdemeanor… tampering with magical artifacts.”

 

Theodore set down the paper and took his phone out to call Cho. “Hey, Cho, I’m just going to drop by this Torchwood place, I’ll get backup if needed. Yeah. Okay. Thanks, see you!”

 

Theodore grinned. He hadn’t had this much fun since Hogwarts.

 

***

 

Captain Jack Harkness sat in Torchwood Three along with his fellow team members Alicia Keyes, Robert Catterbridge, and Dolores Umbrole when he saw something unfamiliar heading for the entrance to Torchwood.

 

“Guys! Security breach! Someone’s found us!”

 

***

 

Theodore followed the instructions in the file and said “Alohomora” at the hidden entrance to Torchwood. Miraculously, it opened. He stepped in and searched for someone when a dark-haired man came running in.

 

The man looked at Theodore. “Who are you, how did you find us, and why are you here?”

 

“I’m Theodore Nott, I followed the file, and I’m here because you committed a crime in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic.”

 

“The Doctor mentioned that he had a magical companion,” noted Dolores. “One from their lot.”

 

“ _ Our lot?! _ Who was it?” Theodore asked frantically. Whoever it was, they had broken the Statute of Secrecy.

 

“A Miss Hermione Granger.”

 

“Granger?!!” Theodore exclaimed. “Anyway - I need to investigate your dealings with the magical world.”

 

“Robert, call the Doctor. Tell him to get his new companion on the line.”

 

Robert nodded and went to fulfill the task.

 

“So. A government guy like you in a place like this. I could show you around?” Jack flirted and asked. Dolores and Alicia elbowed him at the same time. “Oi!”

 

Theodore rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I lean that way, but I’m not here to flirt, Harkness.”

 

Jack froze. “How do you know my name?”

 

Theodore held up the file. “I did my research from the file. Oh, and Spinnet, I’d stop trying to hide.”

 

Alicia froze. “How?”

 

“You seem to forget that I was a Slytherin, Spinnet,” Theodore said. “We’re thorough. Also, I watched the Quidditch games.”

 

Jack and Dolores just watched, having no idea what was going on. Theodore sighed.

 

“Hey, Jack! She’s on the line, says she wants to talk to Nott.” He gestured to the phone. Theodore walked to the phone.

 

“Hermione? Did you break the Statute?”

 

Hermione laughed on the other end. “Yeah, they needed some help with Zygons. Theo, from what the Doctor’s told me about Torchwood, it seems like it would be good for you. And that Jack guy leans the same way as you.”

 

“Are you  _ trying _ to play matchmaker, ‘Mione?” Theo asked in surprise.

 

“Oi, Rose, shut  _ up _ ! I am  _ not  _ playing matchmaker, I am only helping out a friend. Anyway, just Obliviate them or something. Do whatever it is you do.”

 

“It’s nice to see you coping,” Theo said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. You’re like a sister to me, you know.”

 

“Relax, Theo. It’s fine. Really. Anyway, we’re going to Woman Wept - so see you. And also, Rose and the Doctor can be trusted! And their friends!” Hermione hung up.

 

***

 

“Well, that was weird,” Rose commented.

 

“Ya think?” Hermione grinned.

The Doctor smiled. “Jack’ll be fine. He’s encountered a lot in the past 100 years. He met some bloke called Newt Scamander.”

 

Hermione fainted.

 

***

 

_ Twelve Months Later _

 

Theo grinned as he and Jack sorted papers for later work.

 

“What?” Jack asked. “Why are you grinning?”

 

“Last year, I was a member of the Ministry of Magic. Now, twelve months later, I’m a week away from being a member of Torchwood for a year, and I have a  _ fantastic _ boyfriend,” Theo said.

 

Jack smiled. “Love you too.”

 

_ Fin - for now _

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're all clear - Theodore was involved with the Torchwood case because Torchwood was using Muggle, not magical artifacts to tamper with magic. Cheers!


End file.
